theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shotgun Willy
In this song series, Joel plays Shotgun Willy, a very depressed man who is very unsuccessful at killing himself. Lyrics Part 1 I'm so lonely, I think i'd rather be dead. I'm so lonely, I think I'll shoot myself in the head. (shotgun blast) Part 2 I'm so Horny, I think I'd rather be dead. (Be dead, Be dead) I'm so lonely, I ain't gonna shoot myself in the head. (No, he ain't. No, he ain't.) I'm so lonely, I don't think I could be any lower. (Good.) I'm so lonely, I'm gonna run over myself with a big lawnmower. (lawnmower sounds) Part 3 I'm so lonely, I think I'd rather be dead. (Aww, man, that's too bad.) I'm so lonely, I ain't gonna shoot myself in the head. (Well, that's good.) I'm so lonely, I don't think I could get any lower. (Always have a positive additude.) I'm so lonely, but I ain't gonna run over myself with a big lawnmower. (Oh, yeah, I got the John Deere.) I'm so lonely, I don't think I ever did belong, (Aww, that's too bad, baby. You belong.) I'm so lonely, I'm gonna walk into traffic with my iPod on. (Awful Show intro playing - car horns, then screech and crash) Part 4 (...and a 1, 2...) I'm so lonely, I think I'd rather be dead. (Nope, nope, nope-nope, nope, nope) I'm so lonely, but I ain't gonna shoot myself in the head. (Yep, yep, yep-yep, nope, nope) I'm so lonely, I don't think I could be any lower. (Nope, nope, nope-nope, nope, nope) I'm so lonely, but I ain't gonna run over myself with a big lawnmower. (Good, good, good-good, good, good) I'm so lonely, I never felt like I did quite belong. (Nope, nope, nope-nope, nope, nope) I'm so lonely, but i ain't gonna walk into traffic with my iPod on. (Good, good, good-good, good, nope) I'm so lonely, but I think i'm gonna try and go and live my life, (That's good, man. Good job.) I'm now so happy, hey isn't that the guy who stabs people to death with a real big knife? (What the hell??) (stabbing noises) (It's all good, brother. Shut it off.) Part 5 (...and a 1, and a 2, and a buckle my shoe...) (Aww, yeah. Here we go again.) I'm so lonely, I think I'd rather be dead. (Yeah.) I'm so lonely, but I ain't gonna shoot myself in the head. (No.) I'm so lonely, I don't think I could be any lower. (Yeah.) I'm so lonely, I ain't gonna run over myself with a big lawnmower. (Yeah.) I'm so lonely, I never felt like I did belong. (Yeah.) I'm so lonely, but i ain't gonna walk into traffic with my iPod on. (Yeah.) I'm so lonely, but now I'm gonna go live my life, (Good.) I used to be so happy, then I got stabbed with a motherfucking knife. (Shit.) I'll always be so lonely, (Lonely.) I'll always be so lonely, (Lonely.) Never happy, laughing or full of mirth. So instead i made up my mind. Say goodbye to your big home we call Earth. (Aww, man. Not again.) BOOM! (catastrophic explosion sound) The end. This has been a Shotgun Willy production. Notes of Interest *None yet. Category:Songs